


EXO - Song Fic

by jibootyjimin



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings can be requested, Rating May Change, Songfic, if i dont ship someone i might tell you i cant write it, im too lazy to add them all, or it might take longer to be written, warning though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Here I'll write a series of drabbles/ficlets based on any music you guys request to me. If you want to request just leave the name of the song, the artist that sings it and the pairing you want me to write it based on. I will then write something ranging from 200 to 500 words based on your request.-Pairings I'll write for:ChanHun, SeBaek, Sexing, SeSoo, SeKai, SeHo, ChenHun, XiuHun, Sexingg , BaekLay, SuLay, ChanLay, MinXing, SooXing, ChenXing, ChenSoo and XiuChen,





	EXO - Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, please support me in this bois and grils.
> 
> I have something similar for BTS and GOT7 if you wanna read those too.

[I will link the ones that i posted, so if one isn't linked that means i haven't written it.]

•

•

•

Here are the requests I've gotten so far:

**Sebaek** : _Crash - Eden_

**Seho** : _Moondance - Van Morrison_

**Sekai** : _Perfect - Ed Sheeran_

**Sexing** : _Monster - EXO_

**Chenxing** : _Shiver - Maroon 5_

**Sebaek** : _Perfect - One Direction_

**Xiuchen** : _Time Of Our Lives - Tyrone Wells_

**Sebaek** : _Begin Again - Taylor Swift_

**Sekai** : _You and I - Lady Gaga_

**Sebaek** : _Gangsta - Kehlani_

**Sebaek, Sexing, Sekai, Chanhun** : _Coming Down - Halsey_

**Sebaek** : _Halfway Right - Linkin Park_

**Sesoo** : _Malibu - Miley Cyrus_

**Sebaek** : _Been Through - Exo_

**Chenxing** : _Your Text - Sundial_

**Chenxing** : _Partition - Beyonce_

**Sulay** : _Goodbye Christmas - Yixing_

**Sesoo** : _Hold Me Tight - BTS_

**Xiuhun** : _Picture Perfect - Charity Vance_


End file.
